


A primeira

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, First Time, M/M, Nervousness
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Hamada não tinha deixado nem por um momento de falar desde que saíram do restaurante.E tinha passado bastante tempo, dado que à força de caminhar tinham chegado já perto de casa do maior.Daiki começava mesmo a perguntar-se quando ia deixar, e quando finalmente teria admitido que estava nervoso por essa noite.
Relationships: Hamada Takahiro/Shigeoka Daiki





	A primeira

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**A primeira**

“O okonomiyaki era muito bom, não achas, Dai-chan? Um dia destes deveríamos voltar todos juntos para jantar. Não sei onde o encontrou Akito, mas com a paixão que têm pela comida não me surpreende que o conhecesse. Tenho de lembrar-me de enviar-lhe um e-mail mais tarde para dizer-lhe que nós gostamos.”

Hamada não tinha deixado nem por um momento de falar desde que saíram do restaurante.

E tinha passado bastante tempo, dado que à força de caminhar tinham chegado já perto de casa do maior.

Daiki começava mesmo a perguntar-se quando ia deixar, e quando finalmente teria admitido que estava nervoso por essa noite.

Nenhum dos dois o tinha chamado encontro e nenhum dos dois tinha criado a ideia de que pudesse sê-lo, mais o feito ignorá-lo não cambiava a realidade, e não o fazia menos uma ocasião mais particular que uma simples saída com amigos.

O menor compreendia como tivesse de sentir-se Takahiro – afinal de contas, depois de Nakata já não tinha encontrado nenhum – mas ao mesmo tempo não podia evitar sentir-se impaciente, querer algo mais daquela noite, dar finalmente vazão ao que tinha ocultado há muito tempo já.

O afeto para o seu amigo tinha voltado muito depressa em algo que não podia gerir, e que certamente nunca tinha sentido antes, pelo que ele também se sentia nervoso, mesmo duma maneira diferente e por razões diferentes das de Hamada.

E o maior estava ainda a falar quando chegaram em frente do seu prédio, e a pressagiar um final de noite diferente do que teria gostado, Shigeoka pôde só tomar a iniciativa, antes de que fosse demasiado tarde.

Aproximou-se dele dum movimento repentino, meteu-se na ponta do pé e beijou-o na boca, devagar, a tentar pegar depressa algum sinal por parte dele, para escolher se tivesse continuar, o parar e enfrentar a derrota.

Mas não foi preciso. Takahiro pareceu surpreendido, mas não escapou dos lábios do menor; pôs as mãos na sua cintura, abraçou-o e pediu-lhe para aprofundar o beijo, desejo que Daiki foi mais que feliz por realizar.

O caminho para o apartamento do maior não podia parecer mais longo que isso, e quando finalmente tiveram fechado a porta, voltaram a beijar-se, a procurar-se com as mãos, a procurar a maneira mais rápida para livrar-se da roupa, como se sofressem só agora pelos efeitos duma tensão acumulada durante demasiado tempo.

Quando o sentiu empurrar nele, Daiki fechou os olhos e arranhou os braços do maior, a ficar imóvel, a tentar desfrutar a sensação tanto quanto possível.

Tinha esperado isso, e muito, e agora que finalmente sabia o que queria dizer sentir-se tão perto de Hamada, queria que pudesse prolongar-se ainda mais, queria poder ficar assim para sempre, a lutar contra todos os instintos do seu corpo que em vez pedia-lhes para começar a mexer-se, para dar alívio.

Hamada empurrava depressa nele, e levou a mão ao redor da sua ereção, a tentar dar um ritmo aos seus movimentos, voltados já presa da excitação.

Quando Shigeoka atingiu ao orgasmo esforçou-se para ficar sob controlo, para continuar a focar no maior dentro de si, sem poder evitar gemer em voz alta quando Hamada baixou-se para ele e mordeu-lhe um ombro, a deixar-lhe uma marca enquanto gozava nele.

Tinha esperado sentir-se pior, no fim, mas algo no comportamento de Hamada, algo no seu olhar e na maneira como lhe sorriu, impediu-lhe de ficar triste.

Não queria que essa vez ficasse a última, e o seu instinto dizia-lhe que não ia estar assim.

“Agora que penso nisso.” disse-lhe o maior depois de alguns minutos, em tom casual. “Não sei se quero voltar com todos os outros. O que achas tu?” perguntou, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Daiki abanou a cabeça e caiu na gargalhada, mas não respondeu.

Não estava necessário.

Hamada conhecia muito bem os desejos do menor. E agora que Daiki conhecia os desejos de Hamada também, não havia nada mais para se preocupar.


End file.
